


Herbology's my favorite subject

by KateKoot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Asahi is the herbology professor, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Noya is a student who sneaks out at night, Sex Pollen, Sure that works, no actual sex but noya's still a teenager so tagged underage for that, sentient plant fucking??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKoot/pseuds/KateKoot
Summary: Nishinoya Yuu is a typical Gryffindor, except that he's good enough at charms to break the wards on his dorm window for a midnight flight or two. It's not uncommon--he can never seem to get to sleep--but tonight he sees something he'd never imagined. And he can't seem to look away...
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Herbology's my favorite subject

Noya was bored, and a bored Noya was a Noya who get into trouble.

This time, he'd snuck out of the Gryffindor common rooms to go for a midnight ride. Not uncommon, honestly, and at some point they were going to come up with a charm that would thwart his insomnia-fuelled adventures, but nothing had worked so far so...

There was something about flying that was just perfect to Noya. It was the one time that his mind could be quiet, focused, _at peace._ And sure, yeah, he was hundreds of feet in the air on a single wooden stick, but he never once worried about falling. On the Quidditch pitch he was known for his focus, his precision, his ferocity--but off it, he had the same intensity turned inward. He wouldn't fall because he wouldn't let himself fall. With the wind rustling his hair and the night sky enveloping him, he was at his best. He wasn't just _on_ his broom--he was _part_ of it.

Still, he cruised relatively low tonight, just meandering above the grounds while he waited for sleep to show up. The castle was dark, the forest was dark, the outbuildings were dark...well, all except for a lone light in the greenhouse. Huh, it seemed Noya wasn't the only one having some late night issues.

Filled with his usual impulsiveness, Noya decided to swoop down and see who it was. Maybe it was another student and they could stay up together. Or, he realized, it could be a professor doing...whatever professors do. He should stay out of the way, just in case. But ooh, it was the greenhouse, so maybe it was that cute young herbology professor who started this year? Mr. Azumane? Well, mayyyybe Noya could let himself get caught, just a little...

He drifted down to the upper window, figuring that hovering above the glass ceiling would be an easy way to get caught. Casting shadows and all that jazz. But the window was relatively small, and the brick wall hid his body, so just _in case_ it wasn't Mr. Azumane (who Noya was pretty sure would fumble and bluster and say 'I'm going to have to report you' but never actually do it) Noya could make an easy escape.

Curious, the Gryffindor crept closer. What did professors even do after dark? Grade, probably. Maybe Mr. Azumane was watering his plants, he did seem to dote on them pretty heavily--it was honestly the cutest damn thing--or he could be doing some, like, embroidery or something in his spare time. He seemed like the type, and it would explain why all his ties looked homemade. Or--

Or he could be muffling his moan on his wrist while some kind of plant thing sucked his pretty red cock.

Noya gasped quietly, rocking back on his broom a little. Oh fuck. _Oh fuck._ For real, was this for real? He looked again and, yes, Mr. Azumane was really gulping down his own mewls behind his hand, a large blossom wrapped around his cock and its tendrils curling over his strong thighs and hips. God, Noya had _known_ those khakis covered gorgeous muscle. His ass was--was _perfect,_ round and firm, and the dimples when Mr. Azumane's hips stuttered--

"Hmng."

For a second Noya thought that might have been him, but after a moment of panic he realized that high whine had come from the professor. His eyes would have gotten wider if they could, but they were already bugged out of their sockets to watch this once-in-a-lifetime late night premiere. Mr. Azumane-- _Mr. Asahi Azumane--_ with his pants folded on the chair in the corner and that cute fucking sweater vest still on and his face flushed red, vines curling into the meat of his thighs. He looked blissed, all alone in the soft glow of the lamp, panting harder as he gripped at the wall over his head. Noya hoped the image got burned into his mind for the rest of his life.

He still hadn't really caught up to the sight when Mr. Azumane's knees seemed to half-buckle, a long, low groan shuddering out of him. His whole body quaked, and Noya--Noya felt his jaw drop open. Holy shit. That sounded like music, like a siren's song or something, drawing Noya in closer. Was Mr. Azumane part siren? "Hah, hah, nnnnn _God,_ " the shy professor moaned, hand still at his mouth but ineffective and limp. His eyebrows puckered further, like maybe he was in pain, the momentary laxness edging into something else.

Oh fuck, did he _cum?_ Did he just cum in that plant, and was it still working him anyway?

" _Aaaaahh,"_ Asahi moaned, head tilting back. Oh yeah, that look on his face was--he was definitely getting overstimulated. But he didn't pull away. Could he? He probably could, he knew everything about every plant in this greenhouse and his wand was in easy reach, but he _didn't._ "Oh, oh," the professor moaned, hips twitching. Noya snuck his hand into his pants.

Mr. Azumane squirmed, like he couldn't hold still for it anymore, like he couldn't keep _taking it_ , but just as his hand twitched toward his wand--ah, there! What was that? A kind of...pinkish-purple dust? Or, pollen maybe, floating into the air where the plant released it. Damn, maybe Noya should pay more attention in herbology instead of staring at Mr. Azumane's broad shoulders, then he might know the answer. Whatever it was, Mr. Azumane looked relieved to see it even before he breathed it in.

Noya could see why. The effect was instant, a full-body shudder and sudden relaxation--and an almost dopey grin, like he finally got something he'd been waiting for. Like he was _high._ Mr. Azumane sighed blissfully, eyes sliding back closed. Noya pulled his lower lip between his teeth and palmed at his own cock. He was hard--totally hard, harder than his midnight fantasies had gotten him in, in _months._ He couldn't help it, not when Mr. Azumane looked so gorgeous and debauched right in front of him. Even Noya's colorful imagination couldn't have cooked up anything quite this beautiful.

" _Hho, yes,"_ Mr. Azumane panted, widening his legs with a grin. Noya's cock throbbed in his hand even before he noticed what the vines were doing, creeping up between Mr. Azumane's ass cheeks. Oh fuck. _Oh fuck._

Noya couldn't see the vine pop into Mr. Azumane's ass, but he could tell when it happened from the way the professor whined. Noya started pumping himself properly, riveted. Was it good? Mr. Azumane looked like it was good. He looked like he loved it, like he practically _lived_ for it, like he went through the slog of daily life just to be able to do this when classes let out. Did he do this often? Or was this a special treat, a hard-earned reprieve after a particularly rough day at the office?

Oh god, was--did he do this often enough to be loose? Or was his ass as tight as it looked, clutching at the vine as it wiggled inside him? Noya wasn't a virgin, but he'd only had sex with a few girls. Did the inside of Mr. Azumane's ass feel like that felt, or was anal different? Was it as puffy inside, as soft and hot? Noya knew it wasn't wet like a pussy, but lube was a thing. Fuck, did Mr. Azumane lube himself first? Prep himself? Put a finger or two in to open himself up? Noya grunted quietly, twisting his fist over his swollen cockhead.

"Yes yes yes yes," Mr. Azumane chanted to himself, voice barely carrying to Noya's eager ears. The professor's hips were thrusting again, moving little by little with the stimulation. Was it hitting his prostate? Noya had read about it but had yet to try it for himself, mostly because 'alone time' was hard to get in the dorms (and at least a little bit because he was more of a top). But if it made Mr. Azumane bite his lip like that he might have to bump it up on his personal give-it-a-try list.

The vine started curling more vigorously, enough that Noya could see it from where he was. Mr. Azumane's thighs quaked, barely holding him up--he was leaning so heavily on the wall in front of him now, forehead against the bricks so Noya couldn't see his expression and Noya _missed_ it. But the noises were good, fuck, they were so so good. Noya could _hear_ the ecstatic smile on Mr. Azumane's lips.

"Mm, yes, yes, yes, _yes, ffuh--"_ Noya could hear the wet _slosh_ as the vine thrust rigorously. Mr. Azumane _had_ to have prepped himself, right? For it to be wet like that? Or maybe the plant oozed some kind of lube, Noya didn't know, and Mr. Azumane was _tilting his hips back like a whore--_ the professor groaned like it was punched out of him and Noya could finally see those heavy balls hanging between his legs. They looked full again already (must be the pollen stuff), red and tight, probably twitching but Noya couldn't see it from where he was. He was so tempted to open the window. He wanted to lick up Mr. Azumane's shining taint, tongue at his hole where it stretched around the thrusting plant, palm his pretty ass open to get a real view.

Noya had to bite his lip, eyelids fluttering as he twisted his fist around his dripping head. He was already so hard, he was never going to be able to sit through herbology without remembering this sight. He'd probably pop a boner under his desk every day for the rest of the year. Part of him wondered what would happen if Mr. Azumane noticed. Maybe he'd invite Noya to a private showing, let him sit right there and fist his cock while he got a close up view of his professor's slutty show. Would he be allowed to touch? _Fuck_. Noya was going to cum to this for the rest of his life, wasn't he?

Mr. Azumane's voice dipped even deeper, rumbling in his chest in a low whine as he arched his back just that little bit further. He wasn't even thrusting anymore, just bracing himself on the wall and quaking while he took it like a champion. He _loved_ this, loved getting fucked so well all he could do was submit to his torturer. He hummed a moan when a second vine started squirming along his crack and Noya felt that sound in his cock. Oh god, a second, he was going to take a second one--

Mr. Azumane came again, silent this time but for a rough huff of air, and Noya _wished_ he could see why. Had the older man cum just when the second vine fucked him open? Did just the hint of that stretch, that burn, push him over the edge? Did he love getting his ass reamed that much? Noya gripped his cock almost too hard. _So close..._ A little more, please just a little more, he didn't want this spectacle to be over--

It wasn't. Apparently that pollen lasted for a while, because Mr. Azumane only sobbed happily when the vines kept moving. He finally turned his head to the side, pressing his scruffy cheek against the wall and inadvertently giving Noya a clear line of sight to his beautiful face. He looked absolutely _ruined._ Flushed all red from the tips of his ears to the collar of his shirt ( _and probably lower, god, how far down did that blush go? Down to his collarbones? His nipples? His navel?)_ , his eyes closed in total bliss and a shaky smile on his bitten lips. He looked utterly _peaceful_. Did the pollen give him that sense of peace, or was it the simple act of submitting wholly that set him to completely at ease? If Noya pushed him down onto his desk, would he go lax like that?

Mr. Azumane's pleasure was wordless now, but not soundless. Whimpers, huffs, and whines fell from his lips in a constant stream, eyelashes fluttering so pretty on his cheeks. A few strands of hair had fallen out of his bun and plastered themselves to Mr. Azumane's sweating face, but Mr. Azumane didn't even seem to notice. He was too focused on being fucked, getting his ass stretched out by a fucking _plant_ and wouldn't a cock be so much better? The vines seemed so thin, it hardly seemed like a fair comparison, did Mr. Azumane do this and _dream_ there was a real cock up inside him? Was this his sad compromise to drunken, back-alley hookups that never quite did enough for him?

Fuck, _Noya_ would do enough for him. He'd do so much. Mr. Azumane would _scream_ when Noya had his way with him, looking just like that but even prettier as he finally got filled up with something made of flesh. Noya would _wreck_ him, even more than that fucking flower--

The vines must have really been pounding into Mr. Azumane's prostate, curling and pummeling into his most sensitive spots. It's the only way they could make up for being so thin, Noya was sure. It must be a total assault, and now Mr. Azumane's eyes were open but glazed like he didn't even see the room around him, like even if he made eye contact with Noya through the window he wouldn't know what he was seeing. He would just give him that goofy, fucked-out grin as he got split open and _fucked--_

Noya barely stifled his gasp as he came, hunching over his wobbling broom. He could fall and he didn't care, he was coming so hard, hot streams hitting his hand, the ground, the wall. Like a flash of white lightning it struck through him, melted him down and changed him irrevocably. Noya would categorize his life by this moment, the Before and the After Seeing Mr. Azumane Like This. His face crunched almost painfully as he bit down into his hand, mind wiped clean except for that fuck-drunk smile. It lasted forever.

Finally, when the last of it had been pulled from his gut, he gripped his broom and breathed again. Oh, he was really weaving, swaying back and forth just beneath the window as his broom automatically adjusted to his less-than-stellar post-orgasm balance. He was lucky he could fly in his sleep, or he'd have plummeted out of the sky a while ago. His chest heaved as he caught his breath, slowly steadying himself. From the window he could hear the continuing sounds of Mr. Azumane's nightly activities. He didn't dare look in again, afraid of being re-enchanted by the sight. He didn't think he had it in him to go again after that.

Instead he gingerly wiped his cum off the wall with his sleep shirt, wiping his hand on the grass, and let the exhaustion hit him. Yeah, it was time to get to bed. That absolutely knocked him out, and somehow knowing that it was still happening was--fuck, it made him feel warm and dizzy. Tanaka didn't wake up when Noya opened the window back up. He slipped into bed and fell asleep with Mr. Azumane's moans still playing in his ear.


End file.
